


So You Want to Combine with Me?

by MissFowl05



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Bed Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Spoilers for Episode: s01e03 Nightvisiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFowl05/pseuds/MissFowl05
Summary: The love scenes between Charlie and Matteusz no one got to see, starting at the third episode, Nightvisiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys, this is my first Class fanfic, and since there werent that many when I first looked, I started writing a small one short for the two adorable boys in Class, but now I am so in love with them, I will try to write a little chapter every week, after the episode, what do y'all think?  
> And I should warn English isnt my first language, so forgive me for any misspellings.

“What happened?”  
“They’ve thrown me out”

 

“Wait, what? How.. How are you?”

Matteusz did not answer. Charlie stared at the boy for a second, trying to remember what was the right human etiquette necessary in this situation, but without doing much thinking, Charlie placed each hand on one side of Matteusz cheeks, getting a little up on his toes, so they could have a similar height, and kissed him. And hoped it wasn’t the wrong move.

Matteusz kissed him back for a moment, only to break it off and take step back.  
“What do you need?” Charlie asked, with one hand still touching his cheek.

“I think.. Just to sit and think for a second.’’

“Of course.”

They both lay on the bed, while Charlie keeps trying to find the way to make his boyfriend feel better, as Matteusz explained all that had happened to him during the day. Again, Charlie wasn’t sure what the right human response to all of it was.He held Matteusz while the he talked, until the boy went silent, and only looked at him. Charlie tried to come up with words, the right words, the human words, but nothing seemed to be working.

“Is it okay if I just…?” Matteusz asked, started to lean closer to his boyfriend.

“Please, do.” Charlie answered, helping the boy to lay the head on his chest, then pulling him even closer, still holding his hands.

“You can stay here for as long as you need.”

And the boy nodded.

“And if it is forever?”

“Then, forever.”  
…

 

Once more Charlie didn't had the words, or the way to say them, but he spoke through getting on Matteusz lap, and taking off his own shirt. For the first time, a smile was starting to take form on Matteusz mouth. Charlie touched those lips, tracing the shape with his thumb. He was about to say how beautiful Matteusz looked, right there, when the human boy opened his mouth a little, just to suck on the two fingers Charlie was teasing him with. He hadnt expected that, and yet his heart went faster and his entire body felt warmer.

Matteusz kissed the rest of his boyfriend’s hand, while grabbing him by the waist, keeping him in position on his lap, as well touching the bits of the tight muscular torso right in front of him. “You are gorgeous” Matteusz whispered in the prince’s ear, using the lack of distance between them to suck and bite on Charlie’s ear, making his boyfriend tighten his grasp around him.

“So, did I just found another place?’’

“What?”

“A sensitive place. A spot where I touch you, and you feel good.”

Charlie only knew the basic parts of human biology, and it was enough to intrigue him. So Matteusz volunteered to be his teacher.

“I feel good anywhere you touch me.”

“Then I will touch every part of you.”

As a response, Matteusz licked the tip of his earlobe once more, letting him feel his wet tongue and warm breath so close, as Charlie covered his mouth with his hand, to avoid any noises from coming out, but it became pointless the more Matteusz sucked on his earlobe and kissed his neck.

Once Charlie could not bare any more of the pleasure he was receiving, he made his move, remaining still on top of Matteusz, he took off the boy’s shirt, and his hands started making a path to his boyfriend’s pants, seeing the way the way Matteusz moaned when his fingers went around his nipple, and how he shivered as he circled the boy’s navel, and the little dark hairs that began to grow around it.

“Char, wait”

The prince had never been called Char before, and the sound of it with Matteusz strong accent only made him want to keep going. But he knew why the other boy was asking that. They had never went this far in their make out sessions, except for one time, when Matteusz satisfied Charlie’s curiosity about the male human body and anatomy, but never beyond that.

“Is this not the right moment for this?Cause if that’s so, we can try some other time.”

“No, no, I want this.” Matteusz answered “Do you?”

“Yes.”

Charlie started unbuttoning his boyfriends jeans as his hands started to shake and he started to feel out of oxygen.

“I am not familiar with this human reaction. Is this normal?” He asked, showing his shaky hands.

“It’s okay. You might be nervous. That’s normal.Just breath a little. I am a little nervous too.”

“I want to do… the same thing you did for me the other day.” Charlie said.

“You sure?”

“I am.”

“Then I will help you.”

Matteusz held Charlie’s hands, helping him unbutton the jeans, and guiding the alien prince’s movements over his underwear, where the bulge kept growing and growing, making charlie wonder if it would even stop. In that moment, all Charlie could think about was size. Not the size of one thing only, but how big Matteusz was in every way , tall, with large hands, his shoulders so wide, his thighs so thick, he could only think of how overwhelmingly enormous Matteusz felt under his hands.

Charlie made the boy raise his hips a little so he could pull the underwear down, and stared at Matteusz giant erection, realizing he had one of his own too. Amazed with the sight, the prince used his index and middle finger to trace it from the base, and doing circles until he reached the top and the boy grunted. And he did it again and again and again, just admiring and watching the different reactions.

“So much teasing.” Matteusz grunted

Charlie wasn’t sure what he meant, but knew it was time to test his abilities and follow his desires, by lowering himself, just like Matteusz had once done to him before, facing his dick. And so, the prince used his tongue to lick the tip of the cock in front of him, causing Matteusz to bite his own hand in order to shut any noises that wanted to come out, as Charlie kept repeating the movements.

“Oh god, Char, oh my.” He let out

Charlie then used his tongue for something else:  
“Have I done something wrong? I find the human anatomy so amazing and yet unpredictable.”

“No, no, you’re doing well, oh god.” He answered, grabbing some of Charlie’s hair, as the boy moved closer and let Matteusz feel his warm breath, and his tongue, going everywhere he could reach.

“So much teasing” He repeated, but this time, he pulled up a little on Charlie’s hair, and moving him from his lap to completely laid in the bed, so Matteusz could assume the former’s position, with him now on top.”You learn fast” He said. “But there is still a lot yet to know”

Charlie got himself too busy with kissing his boyfriend to see Matteusz hand moving towards his underwear, going inside his pants, ready to get back at the boy for the early teasing. And just as he started caressing Charlie’s dick over the underwear, he could already feel the boy moaning between kisses.

“Can I keep going?”  
With a light touch just around the tip, Charlie understood what he meant. Or at least a little.

Sitting even closer to his hips, Matteusz broke the kissing in order to experiment with the reactions of both of them, releasing Charlie’s dick from the underwear, and aligning it to his own, and used his hand to stimulate from the shaft to the tip, with their dicks pressing tightly against each other.

The feeling was different than anything Charlie had ever felt, the firm hand going all around him, their dicks pressed together, and creating friction to each other as they moved with Matteusz hand’s guidance. 

“Oh Matteusz, please, I.. Keep going, oh, I, I am going to, ahh.”

“Char.. Char I am about to…”

Matteusz could not control himself after hearing such words, making Charlie sound so dirty and sexual because of him, only turned the polish boy on more, to the point of  
orgasm, right there, as his hands kept stimulating both of them, Matteusz tried not to let out a scream as he was cumming.

Charlie followed in the second after, fascinated with the look Matteusz had with the orgasm, his eyes shut closed, his head slightly bent, and all the sounds of pleasure he made were just the right element to get the prince there as well, going:

“Ah, ah ah, Matteusz, I’m, I’m..”

Charlie was overwhelmed with the feeling, with the sensation, he and Matteusz together, his hands, his body was all he thought about while feeling the second orgasm taking hold of him, and letting him think of nothing else for a new seconds.

Matteusz found his underwear and put it back on, laying down next to Charlie, as the prince moved closer to kiss him more. Their bodies were hot and sweaty, and yet Charlie could only take more pleasure from that sensation, his heart still beating furiously next to Matteusz.

“That was so good.” Charlie said.”... Right? You felt it too?”

Matteusz laughed. It was such a sweet and calm sound for Charlie to hear.

“You are adorable. Of course I felt too. It was truly amazing.”  
Charlie kissed him back, and smiled.

“I still have a lot to learn.”

“I will show you.”

They kissed more and more, each time finding a different sensation to it, a different warmth.

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, I am always open to advice and new opnions ;)  
> I should be uploading Part 2 soon and maybe a prequel, talking about their first sexual ish encounter, if any of you get interested.


End file.
